


Keeping it Under the Table

by thesecretdoor



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: From the prompt "Imagine your OTP going to a restaurant on a double date with their friends,and under the table Person A rubs Person B’s bulging boner,as Person B tries their best to ignore it and play off their bright red face."





	Keeping it Under the Table

Juri can feel the blush rising in his face already and Hokku's hand is all the way down on his knee. He's already lost track of what he was saying too, but thankfully in a big, rowdy group like this there's no lack of people butting in to fill the silence.

It's Taiga that speaks up, talking about his precious Anzu-chan and how he taught her to roll over. Dogs, that's right, they were talking about dogs.

Hokku's grin is wicked when he speaks up “It's really important to train pets right? Not just how to sit and things, but sometimes it would be inconvenient for others if they were to make too much noise, so they have to learn to be quiet, and to behave themselves right?”

Takaki picks up on that, telling them all about his neighbours dog and how it barks all morning on weekends, but the firm squeeze of Hokku's hand on his thigh tells Juri that Hokku wasn't talking about dogs at all.

He shoots a glare at Hokku sitting beside him, but Hokku just smiles obliviously and cocks his head questioningly. “Are you ok Juri?”

No, he wants to reply, but the rest of the table turn their attention to him as well, what feels like half of the Jimusho. He nods instead, his cheeks tinting darker “Just a little warm.” he says eventually and it's only half a lie, it really doesn't help that they're all squished together around a too small kotatsu in a rather small traditional restaurant.

Or maybe the kotatsu is a good idea, he amends in the next moment, when Hokku's hand slides further up, stroking at Juri's balls through his chino shorts. It's just the lightest touch, his fingers barely even moving as they stroke the sensitive flesh, but it's enough to have Juri hardening.

Hokku looks at him again, smiling, and Juri knows that he knows, the heat wouldn't make his ears turn red like they are, only Hokku knows what that reaction means.

His shorts are tight enough as they are, but they only get tighter and more uncomfortable as Hokku continues his ministrations, and before long Juri finds himself hard, cock trapped down the right leg of his shorts, pressed against his leg. He shuffles around a little in the hope of dislodging it, but with his legs crossed as they are there's not much room for adjustment in the crotch of his shorts.

Hokku notices his predicament all too soon and his grin widens as his fingers start to stroke along Juri's leg, his fingertips brushing intermittently against Juri's cock and each time it happens a jolt of electricity seems to spark through Juri's body.

He's always been a sucker for teasing, and he knows that's what draws Hokku to him, they're perfect for each other, Hokku knows it too, he knows Juri so well. He moves his hand a little further, letting it rest the full length of Juri's cock, his fingers brushing so softly against the head and Juri has to bite his lip to keep from moaning.

Hokku miraculously speaks then, Juri's far too distracted to keep up with the conversation but Hokku seems to be having no problem, twisting something Jesse has just said to pull a round of laughs from the table. Juri's thankful he did as Hokku's finger presses harder massaging the sensitive head and he can't keep back his whine for the world.

The sound of everyone laughing at least covers his noises but having everyone's attention in their direction is worse. He feels dirty, having so many eyes on him, on Hokku, unknowing of what Hokku's hand is doing to him under the table, feeling his body ignite with pleasure and all the eyes around him unaware, and that only turns him on more.

“Juri?” Shintaro asks, his expression naively innocent. “Are you ok? Your face looks really red.”

He nods quickly and picks up the chopsticks he's almost forgotten. “Spicy.” he says in explanation as he points towards his bowl, and then he picks up some of the noodles and slurps them past his lips. Hokku chooses that moment to stroke harder and he chokes on his mouthful, drawing everyone's eyes back to him.

The noodles really are spicy and it brings tears to his eyes as his coughs make his throat feel raw, Hokku just makes a show of patting his back and then his hand goes straight back to Juri's cock.

Everyone else is almost finished eating now, so Juri makes an effort to continue with his food even as Hokku returns to stroking up and down the length of his cock, his movements slow but his grip firm and it takes most of Juri's concentration not to buck up against the hand.

He doesn't manage to finish his noodles, Hokku's hand too tight around him for him to really concentrate, his fingers working Juri's head just right, until his whole body is trembling with need. He can't even hold his chopsticks steady and in the end that's what makes him give up, not that he's feeling hungry for anything other than sex right now anyway.

With nothing to divert his attention the building pressure only gets worse though and he knows he has to stop it soon before it's too late. He lets his hand drop into his lap as he leans forward and rests his head against the other, his elbow holding it up from the table.

He grips Hokku's hand in an attempt to halt it, but Hokku doesn't take the hint and Juri knows he can't be much more forceful without drawing attention to them. He tries to halt his fingertips at least, their gentle flicking against the head of his cock driving him almost crazy.

Hokku's only reaction is to turn to him and smile wickedly, sending a shudder through Juri's body. He feels helpless, Hokku's hand making him feel incredible and he knows he can't endure it but Hokku won't relent, Juri can't make him, not with so many eyes flitting past them as Hokku continues to contribute to the conversation.

He feels it coming, his hips already trying to jerk into it, the heat flooding out through the rest of his body and draining back into his groin as he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes tight. He can't stop it, he's so worked up that part of him doesn't even want to.

He bites his lip to hold back his moan but he can do nothing to stop his body shuddering as orgasm washes through him, warmth seeping down the leg of his shorts. He's breathless when he comes down, his chest heaving and his heart thudding in his ears.

It's the sound of laughter that pulls him back to reality and with a sharp inhale he looks up but nobody is even looking at him and he lets the breath out slowly.

“Well.” Takaki says with a clap of his hands. “If everyone is done I think I'll head off now.”. He says it to the table but Juri doesn't miss the way his eyes flick over to them, his eyebrows raising a little.

Nobody else seems to notice though and they all start nodding their agreement before reaching for bags and coats. Juri's eyes widen a little as the consequences of Hokku's actions sink in, he leans back to inspect the damage to his clothes, only to find a huge wet patch, far darker than the beige of his shorts. He turns to Hokku with a horrified expression and Hokku glances down smirking.

Everyone else is shrugging into their coats and Juri hopes they're just about to leave but Shintaro turns and smiles at them, “I'll walk back to the train station with you.”

Hokku doesn't flinch, just picks up the remainder of his drink and takes a sip before 'accidentally' dropping his glass directly into Juri's lap.

“Shit.” Juri squeaks “What the hell are you doing?”

“Sorry, sorry” Hokku says, but his voice doesn't sound it as he pushes away the cover to reveal his lap covered in coca cola. Juri realises what he was doing then, the coke has turned his shorts even darker, the previous wet patch no longer discernible among the brown patch. “Shin-chan, you go on ahead, I'll stay and help Juri get cleaned up.”

Shintaro looks a little sad but he just shrugs and dashes off to catch up with the others. Juri still scowls a little as Hokku holds out a hand to help him up but he follows him along to the bathroom anyway.

Hokku doesn't say anything as he pushes Juri straight into a cubicle and locks the door behind them, his hands dropping to Juri's belt with no hesitation. Juri gasps and tries to stop his hands. “What are you doing?” he asks in alarm.

“Your pants are wet.” Hokku says simply, smiling at Juri. “You should take them off to dry.”

He doesn't wait for a response before swiftly unfastening his shorts and dropping them to the floor. He goes for his boxers next, pulling them down to his ankles and dropping to the floor with them. Juri gasps when Hokku leans in without warning and takes his flaccid cock into his mouth, sucking on it gently.

It takes him by surprise but he certainly isn't complaining as his body reawakens faster than it should. It's sensitive and a little too much but Hokku seems to sense that and pulls back a little, concentrating on teasing the head with his tongue.

He leans back against the wall of the cubicle to steady him as it gets more intense, arousal thrumming through his veins as he wraps a hand into Hokku's hair, tugging gently. Hokku groans around him and it vibrates along Juri's length, the sound of crinkling foil joining it and the next moment Juri feels slick fingers sneaking up the back of his leg.

He gasps and spreads his legs a little, invitingly, and Hokku groans again as he slides two fingers in at once. Everything feels more intense so soon after his last orgasm and it's almost too much, Juri urges Hokku's head back and off him. “Please” he whines.

Hokku groans “Fuck, Juri” and his voice betrays him. Juri hadn't even been thinking about what his earlier actions were doing to Hokku himself, but now he thinks on it, it must have been just as torturous for Hokku, teasing him, winding him up like that and not being able to do anything to himself in response.

“Get up here.” Juri hisses at him, using his hold on Hokku's hair to help him up. He kisses him hard for a few seconds but he can't drag it out and it's him that turns around, forcing Hokku's fingers out of him.

Hokku groans again and smacks Juri's ass once before rushing to unfasten his own trousers and push them down his thighs. The foil packet crinkles again in his hand and Juri can hear the laboured breathing pressed into his neck as Hokku empties the lube onto his cock.

It's a stretch going in, but Juri doesn't even care when Hokku moans right into his ear, the sound beautiful, it has Juri pushing back against him too soon, forcing him into action.

Once Hokku starts it's doesn't take long, his hips faltering too soon, his hand shaking as he tries to wrap it around Juri's cock and it turns Juri on even more to know just how wound up Hokku had been.

“Juri” Hokku whines desperately and Juri can tell he's close.

“It's ok, come for me Hokuto” he gasps.

Hokku all but screams as he does, his hands digging into Juri's skin almost painfully as his body jerks. He thrusts a few more times slowly as he comes down before pulling out slowly and dropping to the floor, his shaky hands gripping Juri's hips.

Juri waits a few beats for him to catch his breath and then turns a little in his hold, his hands threading soothingly into Hokku's hair. He wasn't asking for it, he doesn't expect anything else but Hokku leans in a little, opening his mouth against the tip of Juri's cock.

He gasps and groans, his fingers threading tighter into Hokku's hair as he sucks the head into his mouth, tonguing it lazily. It's enough, the stimulation simultaneously teasing him and burning him and it only takes another few minutes of sloppy licks and sucks until he reaches climax again, his hips jerking and pushing him deeper to empty in the back of Hokku's throat.

Hokku stays still and waits for Juri to pull back himself, his head ringing with his second explosion in not even half an hour, but as Juri pulls away, Hokku flashes him a mischievous grin and flicks his tongue one last time against the sensitive head.

The sudden jolt of more sensation makes his knees weak and he falls to the floor beside Hokku where they both chuckle.

“That's probably not the most efficient way of drying your pants you know?” a sardonic voice asks from beside the cubicle door and they both spring apart in shock, Hokku banging his head against the toilet roll dispenser while Juri nearly puts his arm in the toilet bowl.

Then Hokku laughs, as they recognise the voice. “Shin-chan, you should have told us you were there, we could have kicked his pants out to you and you could have had them dry by now. Or were you having too much fun listening?”

“You wish pervert.” Shintaro spits back. “And to think I was worried Juri might have been coming down with a fever.”

They both laugh again and Hokku gets to his feet holding out his hand again to pull Juri up with him. Juri groans as he straightens and more of Hokku's release slips out of his body. Hokku cringes a little but he just encourages Juri to step out of his pants and boxers completely and he uses Juri's underwear to mop up the mess. When he's done he slides them out under the door. “Shin-chan, start drying these off while I get dressed” he says with a smirk.

Shintaro sighs but they hear the sound of him picking up the fabric shortly before he screams and drops them back to the floor. “Guys, that's gross.” he squeaks and then they hear the sound of the tap turning on and Shintaro furiously scrubbing his hands.

Hokku just pulls his own clothes back into place and picks up Juri's shorts before slipping out of the cubicle to dry them.

  
\-------------------------------------------------

 


End file.
